Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) Sonic the Hedgehog es un personaje de videojuegos y la mascota creada por y para SEGA. Es el personaje principal de la saga con su mismo nombre; también está presente en cómics, dibujos animados y libros. El primer videojuego de esta franquicia fue creado en 1991, en respuesta a la mascota de Nintendo: Mario. Sonic es un erizo azul de 20 años, nacio en Christmas Island mide 1 metro y pesa 35 kilogramos que tiene la habilidad de correr a la velocidad del sonido, una característica que se muestra en la mayoría de sus juegos, siendo además su seña de identidad. Sobre su diseño En el año 1990, en el mes de abril el Dia 30, SEGA necesitaba un juego que, además de desplazar a su antigua mascota Alex Kidd, vendiese 1 millón de copias, al menos. El grupo interno de desarrollo de SEGA AM8 realizó la mayoría de los bocetos del personaje, entre los cuales estuvo un armadillo (el cual sería usado posteriormente para el personaje Mighty the Armadillo), un equidna (después aparecería Knuckles), un señor obeso (que luego sería la base del rival de Sonic, el Dr Eggman) y un conejo, que luego se llamaría Cream. La opción que se eligió fue un erizo, diseñado por Naoto Ohshima, que sería llamado Sonic. AM8 comenzó el desarrollo del juego y pasó a llamarse desde entonces hasta la actualidad como Sonic Team (De hecho, excepto AM2, todos los grupos AM# de Sega han terminado modificando sus nombres). El diseño ha variado levemente con el paso del tiempo, aunque a rasgos generales siempre ha sido el mismo. Los cambios de diseño más destacados que ha sufrido el personaje se produjeron primero, más levemente, con el lanzamiento de Sonic The Hedgehog 2 cambiando la estructura de la cabeza y las púas que más tarde sería rectificado y volverían al modelo antiguo, y segundo, más destacado, con el lanzamiento de Sonic Adventure en 1998 con el objetivo de conseguir una nueva imagen corporativa de SEGA más moderna, optando por trazados más dinámicos y flexibles, diseños más estilizados, y otorgándole iris verde a los ojos (que hasta entonces, desde su creación, eran negros completamente). Este cambio estético también se produjo en Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Dr.Eggman, Mecha Sonic, y prácticamente todos los nuevos personajes siguieron esa misma línea. El tono azul de su piel nunca han sido explicado. La versión más habitual es que SEGA quiso darle el mismo color azul que las letras del logotipo de la empresa. Actores de Voz Sonic ha sido interpretado por diversos actores de voz a lo largo de su historia. ;En Japonés * Keiko Utoku (Sonic CD) * Takeshi Kusao (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) * Masami Kikuchi (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) * Junichi Kanemaru (Sonic Adventure hasta el presente 2012) ;En Inglés * Jaleel White (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, SatAM & Sonic Underground)) * Ryan Drummond (Sonic Adventure hasta Sonic Heroes) * Jason Anthony Griffith (Shadow the Hedgehog hasta Sonic & the black Knight). * Roger Craight Smit (Sonic Colors en adelante) ;En Español * Jorge Roig Jr (doblaje latinoamericano de Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & SatAM temporada 1) * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (doblaje latinoamericano de Sonic Christmas Blast y satAM temporada 2) * Yamil Atala (doblaje latinoamericano de Sonic Underground) * Ricardo Silva (doblaje latinoamericano cantante de Sonic Underground) * Pablo Ausensi & Hernan Bravo (doblaje latinoamericano de Sonic X) * Alejandro Ortiz Leiva. (doblaje español de Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic SatAM & Sonic X) Apariencia Sonic es un erizo azul. Tiene zapatillas rojas y en el intermedio tiene una linea blanca, tambien tienen unos broches dorados. Sus ojos son verde oscuro, casi del mismo color de los ojos de Amy. Personalidad Sonic ha sido descrito como "el viento", y se caracteriza por ser de espíritu libre y aventurero. Principalmente, prefiere simplemente, ser llamado por su nombre y no cualquier título de fantasía, en sus encuentros con la princesa Elise y Cream the Rabbit ("Mr. Sonic"), Shahra the Ring Genie (que le llamó "Maestro"), Caliburn la Espada (que lo llamó "bribón", aunque Sonic se molesto sobre todo por esto), y Erazor Djinn (quien lo llamaba "rata sucia", a pesar de ser un insulto), insistió en que simplemente le llamaran "Sonic ". Disfruta de la relajación, pero nunca descansa cara a la injusticia. Es extremadamente benévolo y siempre cumple su palabra y de buena gana se pone en peligro para ayudar a otros, aceptando cualquier reto que se le ponga sin dudarlo, aunque por lo general ve a su heroísmo y la lucha contra el mal como una oportunidad para divertirse. Sin embargo, en tiempos de crisis, se centra por completo en la tarea y lo ve grave sin verdadera diversión. A pesar de esto,el engreído de Sonic,su comportamiento optimista se mantiene sin cambios. Sonic a demostrado que tienen una notable capacidad de perdonar, como se ha visto en Sonic the Hedgehog, cuando perdonó rápidamente Silver y aceptó su ayuda para salvar a Elise en su tercer encuentro, a pesar de que Silver trató de matarlo, dos veces. Sonic es, también, perceptiblemente no muy hablador en la mayoría de los juego,s como en la serie Sonic thumb|left|162px|Sonic actualmenteAdvance, en casi todas las escenas, cuando los amigos de Sonic tratan de hablar con él (como Cream al decir gracias, Knuckles tratando de iniciar una pelea, Tails diciendo algo de Sonic importante o Amy pidiéndole una cita) Sonic siempre permanecer en silencio. En el final de la historia de Sonic en Sonic Rush, Sonic no dice nada cuando gana, haciendo Tails la pregunta de si había algo mal. En la serie de Sonic Riders, habla mucho menos que Tails, Amy y los Babylon Rogue y en Sonic Free Riders donde Knuckles hace todo en contra de los opositores, Sonic es sólo dice unas pocas líneas, pero la mayoría permanece en silencio. En Sonic X (donde la personalidad de Sonic coincide mucho con los juegos) tanto Sonic, como Knuckles y Shadow son notablemente personajes muy tranquilos en las tres temporadas, se observa que cada vez los amigos de Sonic hablan de cualquier cosa, Sonic se mantiene en completo silencio y sigue pensando, pero no se sabe exactamente lo que le hace pensar a Sonic, pero luego, al final de los episodios, habla y por lo general resuelve los problemas. En Sonic and the Secret Rings, cuando Erazor Djinn se alaba de que es inmortal, Sonic sólo permanece en silencio y saca una lámpara para tomar el control de él. Todo esto es probablemente porque lo piensa en su mente, como en Sonic Advance 2, cuando estaba hablando con Tails, Sonic estaba haciendo una pose como si estuviera pensando en algo profundo, no dijo nada y cuando llegó Cream a darle las gracias a él, Sonic piensa que ella es una chica muy amable, pero no se lo dice y se va. Sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que en dos juegos de Sonic and the Black Knight y Sonic Colors, Sonic demuestra que es muy hablador y hace un montón de chistes a través del juego. Sonic también demuestra mantenerse alejado de temas sensibles y sentidos. Esto se muestra en Sonic 06 cuando Elise habla de su corazón, la infancia y la muerte de sus padres a Sonic, Sonic está de pie, sin embargo muy lejos de ella, mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, pero en realidad está escuchando. Además, cada vez que Elise abraza a Sonic, Sonic muestra un signo de choque o sorpresa y no la abraza , excepto en una escena en la que poco a poco y muy ligeramente lo hace, pero ella consigue una copia de seguridad. Además, en Sonic Battle, cuando Emerl se mostró emocionado por él a punto de morir, Sonic no lo thumb|240px|Sonic en Sonic Battlepodía creer, le gritó y le dijo que ya basta. También en cuenta que no le gritó por las intenciones de ser grosero, pero que le gritó porque en el fondo sabía que Emerl estaba a punto de irse para siempre y Sonic con el temor de morir, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que intentó ocultar sus emociones tristes. Sonic siempre evita el contacto visual, como en varios dispositivos portátiles y juegos de Sonic 06, cuando alguien habla con él, nunca se enfrenta a la persona y mira a su alrededor a otras cosas, pero en realidad, escucharcon atención. Sin embargo, un rasgo muy notable de Sonic es su afición a la belleza de la naturaleza, que es el único carácter sensible de Sonic.En el primer juego de Sonic en 1991, Sonic ha demostrado ser protector con la naturaleza. En varios juegos como Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Colours, muestra que aprecia vistas panorámicas. Su amor por la naturaleza se define en Sonic Colours, donde Sonic apreció al Dr. Eggman por la toma de Tropical Resort de una hermosa vista, y cuando Sonic llegó a Planet Wisp mostró emoción de ira y rabia cuando se enteró de que Eggman estaba contaminando el planeta, que se lleno de hermosas plantas, esto también marca el único momento en que Sonic se mostró serio y enfadado en Sonic Colours. Su ira por Planet Wisp de estar contaminado se noto aún más cuando dijo: "Eso es bastante bajo, aunque sea para alguien como Eggman!" lo que significa que él piensa que Eggman contaminando un planeta es incluso peor. En Sonic 06, Sonic a demostrado que tienen una afición por los lugares que están llenos de flores, árboles y otros tipos de plantas, también se muestra en Sonic X donde Sonic pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en lugares pintorescos llenos de flores, mirándolos con alegría. thumb|left|270px|Sonic the WerehogEn el folleto de Sonic Unleashed se muestra que su personalidad es "una yuxtaposición de la bondad y la ferocidad, ya que, por un lado, él hace todo lo posible por alejarse del mal, pero no puede mirar hacia otro lado cuando alguien está en problemas." En Sonic Unleashed también hay misiones secundarias en el que Sonic the Werehog está tratando de convencer a Elder Gregorios en Apotos de que el es Sonic the Hedgehog. Para demostrarlo, Sonic se somete a una prueba de velocidad, lo que implica conseguir un par de gafas para Elder en un plazo determinado, una prueba de valor, mediante la protección de los ancianos de los siervos de Dark Gaia, y una prueba de generosidad y bondad , que consiste en la obtención de un libro para Elder. A pesar de estar muy orgulloso y fanfarrón de su renombre mundial, muestra modestia cuando le dicen cumplidos. Esto se muestra en Sonic and the Secret Rings donde Sonic prefiere no ser llamado "Maestro", y en el que se conoce como el "Legendario Erizo". ("¿Yo? Legendario? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Vas a hacer me sonroje! ") En Sonic Colours, Sonic sigue siendo un cool y un relajado, no se comporta seriamente en ninguna de las escenas. Es generalmente gracioso y hablador consigo mismo. Sonic muestra mucha actitud sarcástica a través de sus gestos, pero luego disfruta de cualquier reto que le pase. Le gusta hablar con robots (los combates contra jefes en los juegos) por lo general, les burla e incluso actua como un camarero contra uno de thumb|252px|Sonic en Sonic Colorslos robots, aunque sabe que no pueden hablar. Hablar con los robots es algo que se ha demostrado que hace en cualquier juego y hasta puede hablar con ellos si están completamente rotos. Él se sintió avergonzado cuando Tails también se enteró de que él habla con robots rotos que "en realidad no les oye". Sonic es burlón, engreído y también muy terco, como se muestra en el final de la historia del equipo Sonic en Sonic Heroes. Despues de escapar de la explosión en la nave de Eggman, Knuckles, exclama: "¡Tio, eso a estado muy cerca!" a la que responde Sonic, "En realidad no ..." esto implica Sonic es demasiado terco para admitir una tarea difícil para él, pero después de ser objeto de burla por Knuckles, Sonic admite que necesitó la ayuda de Knuckles y Tails, una buena sorpresa para Knucles. Sin embargo, Sonic a veces puede ser demasiado confiado en sus habilidades, por ejemplo, cuando Merlina le impide atacar al Caballero Negro, que se enfado y le preguntó que por qué lo hacía, diciendo que podría haberlo derrotado. Sonic es conocido también por su voluntad indomable (que sin duda va de la mano con la terquedad) y su voluntad de seguir luchando sobrepasa su capacidad real para seguir luchando. Un ejemplo de esto puede ser visto en Sonic and the Black Knight, donde Sonic continúa para tratar de combatir contra Merlina a pesar de ser incapaz de llegar a ella a través de su escudo de campo de fuerza, de ser golpeado repetidas veces por lo que está mal herido y agotado, y tener su espada rota cuando intentaba esquivar un ataque de Merlina. Los amigos de Sonic le dicen a renunciar, pero él se niega ("Nunca fue por caballerosidad para mí. Acabo de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, eso es todo ...") También se ha demostrado que Sonic trata de ocultar el dolor, el miedo, tambien cuando Amy se enfada, en lo que Sonic muestra un nerviosismo evidente, o incluso el miedo o el cansancio, lo esconde hasta que se desmaya. Se ha revelado que Sonic ama y se enorgullece de su velocidad, y que asume insultos hacia su velocidad y no personalmente. Es de señalar que, independientemente de los enemigos innumerables con los que ha luchado a lo largo de la serie, él no tiene ninguna mala voluntad evidente con cualquiera de ellos, sino que admira lo poderosos que son algunos de ellos y lo divertido que hay en él. Un ejemplo de esto se ve cuando derrota a Metal Sonic y Sonic le dice que está preparado para la revancha. Lo más notable, hacia el Dr. Eggman, quien ha intentado constantemente acabar con él para completar sus planes, sin embargo, Sonic está satisfecho con simplemente detenerlo, también en ocasiones en las que Eggman ayuda a Sonic y compañía, para salvar al mundo (aunque para sus propios intereses, principalmente porque no podía dominar el mundo, si se destruye) no rechaza su ayuda. A pesar de su comportamiento en busca de emociones,y ser hiperactivo y presumido, Sonic ha demostrado muchas veces ser mucho más perspicaz de lo que generalmente deja ver. En la primera vez que es notable sería en Sonic Adventure, donde Sonic era capaz de entender c omo volver a sellar a Chaos en la Esmeralda Maestra, mientras que Chaos siguiera sufriendo, toda su rabia no resolvería nada, en el final. Otros casos incluyen el Sonic '06, en el que Sonic era capaz de dar a Elise valiosos consejos y consuelo, y al final de Sonic and the Black Knight, fue capaz de dar a Merlina palabras similares de aliento y de consuelo. Esta visión, combinada con una personalidad carismática, permite a Sonic llevarse bien con casi cualquier persona que se encuentra, incluso si en algún momento fueron sus enemigos. La versión japonesa de la guía de Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Unleashed, y Sonic and the Black Knight establece que, el alimento favorito de Sonic es el chili dog. Muestra un interés por la música rock y en Sonic Adventure sugiere que él tiene un hobby personal como disc-jockey. {C {C {C {C {C Además, se muestra en Sonic Rush para Nintendo DS que a Sonic también le gusta bailar break, ya que es una de sus principales formas para llenar su medidor de Rush. Sus movimientos de combate en batalla se basan también en el break dance, como se menciona en las descripciones de los ataques. También balia break en Sonic Advance 3 si terminas un nivel en poco tiempo. Por último, una de sus burlas en Super Smash Bros Brawl es mientras baila break dance dice: "¡Vamos, un paso hacia delante!" (C'mon, step it up!) También baila si consigues el primer lugar en "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games" (similar a Luigi). Ha sido acreditado como "la cosa más rápida viva" ,ser capaz de correr más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Relaciones Johnny Cage Johnny Cage es el buen amigo de sonic y su ayudante. Solo se ven en los cosmics el lo ayuda mucho y son buenos amigos hace largo tiempo, Johnny es uno de los extreme hedgehogs mas poderoso, mas fuerte y super flash, y le cayo muy bien a sonic y sonic tambien. Miles Tails Power Tails es el mejor amigo de Sonic y su compañero. Los dos han estado juntos desde que Sonicthumb|Miles "Tails" Prower 2. Ambos han sido amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, comparten una relación fraternal. Sonic y Tails se conocieron en Westside Island, cuandoTails era burla de los otros niños. Encontró a Sonic corriendo a gran velocidad, Tails quedó impresionado por esto y pensaba que era "cool" y se fue detras de él. Sonic encontró a Tails y los dos tuvieron una breve charla. Cuando Sonic se fue, Tails fue tras él hasta que dejó a Sonic impresionado por la forma en que podía seguirle el ritmo y los dos se hicieron amigos íntimos. Después de su charla, Sonic y Tails estaban siempre allí para ayudar a los demás, su amistad creció y creció hasta que tuvo una relación más fraternal. Es frecuente que Tails invente máquinas para Sonic en su ayuda y también le hizo tres Extreme Gears. En Sonic Advance 3, se les conoce como "unión solida" cuando se unen. En Sonic Rivals 2 se muestra que Tails es entrenado por Sonic para aprender a correr y a luchar en su tiempo libre. Cada vez que Sonic tiene una aventura para explorar, siempre viene Tails y le pide que venga y Tails siempre está dispuesto a ayudar. Sonic también parece importarle mucho a Tails, como en la apertura de Sonic Riders, cuando Tails se lesionó por la tormenta durante la carrera, aunque Sonic fue líder en el primer lugar en la carrera, se fue hasta el fondo para ayudar a Tails y lo alegró hasta dándole un pulgar hacia arriba. Tails también fue muy persistente haciendo Extreme Gear en Sonic el mejor Extreme Gear en el mundo, cuando Wave había insultado a Blue Star de Sonic. Tails también depende mucho de Sonic, pero más tarde se dió cuenta de que no puede depender de él para siempre, como se muestra en Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, cuando dice: "Me imaginé que sín ti a mi alrededor tenía que crecer un poco". Sonic es también un ídolo y modelo a seguir, Tails sólo quiere ser tan heroico como él es. En Sonic Unleashed su vínculo parece estar más cerca, al igual que cuando Sonic se encontraba en la forma de un Werehog, Tails fue el único en todo el juego que lo reconoció a primera vista. Amy Rosethumb|150px|Amy Rose Amy y Sonic se vieron por primera vez cuando Sonic tuvo que salvarla de Metal Sonic en Sonic CD. Después de que Amy ha estado perdidamente enamorada de Sonic, lo persigue por donde quiera que vaya; sin embargo, Sonic se muestra hacia su afecto y trata de huir o evitar la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando Amy se encuentra en problemas, Sonic está siempre presente para salvarla y demuestra que son buenos amigos. Es muy común en los juegos, cada vez que Amy trata de ser román ica con él, Sonic se siente incómodo y escapa de ella. Sonic parece tener miedo de la ira de Amy (de hecho, es lo único que hasta ahora tiene el verdadero temor de Sonic) y huye con miedo cuando saca su Piko Piko Hammer. En Sonic Advance 3, antes de desbloquear a Amy viene y le dice a Sonic: '¡Sonic!, ¿me invitas a salir?,'' Sonic dice que no, Amy dice: '¿No?' ''Sabes que siempre estaremos...'' Sonic vacila y dice:'' ¿Juntos? ¡No! No hay tal cosa., ''entonces ella saca su martillo y le dice: ''¿Cómo que no?, ''luego Sonic dice: 'Eh... que no utilices el martillo, ¿de acuerdo''?. También en Sonic Adventure 2, cuando Sonic estaba en la cárcel y pidió a Amy que le ayudata a salir, ella en tono de broma contesta que lo ayudara si quisiera casarse con ella, responde Sonic: '' ¡De ninguna manera! '. Sonic siente un dolor para él, a veces, como en Sonic Adventure, cuando Amy quería salir con Sonic en Scintillation Park. Por vengüenza y desesperación, dice Sonic: '¡Me rindo''! Es tan raro. Y piensa: ''¡Uf, esa chica es como un dolor para mí!, ''a pesar de que sigue en su independencia de la denuncia. En Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic se preocupa por ella cuando se entera de que Eggman la ha secuestrado en la Arca. Cuando está a punto de ser desechado en la atmósfera de la Tierra, él le dice que se cuidase de sí misma. Residencia, orígenes y posibles continuidades Cabe destacar que hay varias versiones del origen y residencia de Sonic: * La continuidad oficial de Sega de Japón y del Sonic Team establece que Sonic nació en una isla llamada Christmas Island (''Xmas Island en la versión japonesa). Sin embargo, no vive en dicha isla, si no en la llamada South Island, que es el escenario donde se desarrolla el Sonic the Hedgehog original de Megadrive. Más adelante conoceremos Westside Island (la isla natal de Tails) y Angel Island (la isla natal de Knuckles), también conocida como Floating Island (Isla Flotante). En la época clásica de los Sonic (entre 1991 y 1998), nunca se especifica claramente si el mundo de Sonic es el planeta Tierra, no hay ningún indicio exacto que lo confirme, y el único humano al que se conoce es al Dr. Eggman. Esto cambiará en 1998, con la llegada de la Dreamcast y Sonic Adventure, donde finalmente, se muestra a Sonic y a los demás personajes conviviendo con los humanos de la ficticia ciudad Station Square. Ya en el 2001, en Sonic Adventure 2, los propios personajes se refieren al planeta concretamente como Tierra, quedando todavía más confirmado que el mundo de Sonic es la Tierra, aunque en los mangas y cómics esto es diferente... Además de la continuidad oficial de los videojuegos del Sonic Team, existen varias continuidades alternativas, presentes en los cómics y series de televisión. thumb|left] * Otra continuidad es la de Sega América y la editorial de cómics Archie, que proponen que el mundo de Sonic es el llamado planeta Mobius. Esta continuidad está presente tanto en los cómics de Archie, como en las series de animación "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" (AoStH) "Sonic the Hedgehog" (SatAM) y "Sonic Underground" (Mencionado en la versión latinoamericana, en el primer episodio, cuando el padre adoptivo de Sonic debe separarse de él). Mobius es un mundo donde habitan tanto humanos (conocidos en general como "overlanders" en los cómics de Archie), así como una gran variedad de animales inteligentes antropomórficos. Tiene algunas características comunes con el mundo oficial del Sonic Team y Sega of Japan, como la existencia de Angel Island o de las Esmeraldas del Caos, pero en general. El propio origen de Sonic es muy distinto, teniendo una familia (no tiene ninguna en los juegos del Sonic Team), y siendo habitante de una aldea oculta en el bosque llamada Klothole Village. Durante la época clásica de Sonic (entre 1991 y 1998), esta continuidad estableció un serio conflicto con la de Sega of Japan, debido a que, en algunas ocasiones, los manuales de instrucciones de los juegos del Sonic Team fueron modificados en occidente con el propósito de adaptarse a la continuidad americana. Algunas de estas modificaciones hechas a los manuales de instrucciones fueron referirse al mundo de Sonic como Mobius, llamar al Dr.Eggman como Dr. Ivo Robotnik (este el nombre que se le dio en la continuidad americana), o cambiar el nombre de Amy por el de Princess Sally (la novia de Sonic en la continuidad americana, un personaje que no existe en la continuidad del Sonic Team). Todas estas modificaciones sumadas a la influencia en occidente de los cómics y series de televisión de Sonic americanas, y a que Sega of America desarrolló algunos videojuegos de Sonic con las características de la continuidad americana (como Sonic Spinball y Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine), llevaron a los jugadores occidentales a tener una visión errónea del mundo presentado en los videojuegos del Sonic Team, y a percibir contradicciones entre ambas versiones. La diferencia más habitual de los jugadores es el de conocer al planeta de Sonic como Mobius (solo llamado así en cómics y mangas), ya que en los juegos no se menciona el nombre del planeta. A partir de 1998, con la época moderna de Sonic, el Sonic Team se esforzó en anular la concepción errónea que tenían los occidentales de sus juegos, e hicieron hincapié en que los occidentales adoptasen los cánones oficiales del Sonic Team, siendo el cambio más notorio el llamar Dr. Eggman al villano también en occidente. Por otra parte, la continuidad de Sega of America continúa existiendo, ya que en Archie todavía se publica. Sin embargo, actualmente, Sega of America y Archie ya no tienen pretensiones de establecer su continuidad como la oficial, y la presentan como una simple alternativa que no afecta para nada a la del Sonic Team, considerada la oficial por ellos también. * Una posible tercera continuidad es la presentada en Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie, el OVA de anime de 1996, que presenta el mundo de Sonic como Planet Freedom, una planeta dividido en dos partes: "The land of Sky", una zona de enormes islas flotantes sobre las nubes, donde Sonic y compañía habitan, y "The Land of Darkness", la superficie del planeta, cubierta de ciudades modernas en ruinas. Aquí vive Eggman. * En Sonic Riders se muestra una sociedad futurista (principalmente por la ciudad Metal City), con tablas voladoras de alta tecnología, ya sea con propulsores a aire o gravitatorios. * En Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, la última pista se llama Mobius Strip, por lo que debe tener algo relacionado con el planeta de Sonic. * La recientemente terminada serie de anime Sonic X, propone una continuidad muy similar a la oficial del Sonic Team, pero explica los hechos de una forma distinta: en lugar de Sonic haber vivido siempre en la Tierra, se establece que Sonic vive en un mundo paralelo, y que debido a un Chaos Control, tanto él, como Eggman, como las esmeraldas del Caos, Tails, Knuckles y los demás personajes, así como Angel Island (la residencia e isla natal de Knuckles) y la Master Emerald, son teletransportados al mundo de los humanos, la Tierra. Así, Sonic y los demás conocerán por primera vez a humanos aparte de al Dr. Eggman. Por lo tanto, en ésta versión se establece que la Tierra no es el planeta natal de Sonic y compañía, sino que ellos son extraterrestres que llegaron de un universo paralelo por accidente. Ésta naturaleza alienígena es similar a la de los comics y mangas, salvo que en Sonic X no se ha mencionado el nombre del planeta natal de Sonic (por lo que no se lo considera Mobius, pero tampoco se le descarta el nombre) ya que la mayor parte de la serie transcurre en su planeta paralelo: la Tierra.Si los erizos son buenos nadadores' como en Sonic X Sonic demuestra que no sabe nadar * En Sonic Chronicles: la hermandad siniestra, el último juego de Sonic para la consola portatil Nintendo DS, en los apuntes del diario cuando entramos al menú, hay información sobre todo lo pasado anterior al juego como por ejemplo en incidente de Chaos o la muerte de Emerl se repite constantemente "El mundo de Sonic" que hace pensar que Sonic pertenece a Mobius, ya que no hace referencia alguna a que el mundo de Sonic sea la tierra. Eso podría explicar entre otras cosas los extraños seres que se ven a lo largo del juego, como halcones gigantes o dragones, que bien podrían ser los dragones de komodo. Habilidades Sonic es considerado como "la cosa más rápida del mundo" (esta expresión se suele utithumb|274px|Sonic usando su Super Velocidadlizar en los cómics y series de televisión americanas). Sonic puede superar las velocidades del Mach 1. Posiblemente, los únicos que pueden igualar a Sonic en velocidad son su clon robótico Metal Sonic y Shadow. Su primera habilidad fue "Sonic Spin Attack", en la que Sonic salta mientras se enrolla sobre sí mismo como hacen los erizos. Gracias a sus pinchos y a su velocidad de giro, puede atacar de esta forma a sus enemigos. A partir de Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic puede realizar el "Spin Dash", en el que Sonic, antes de empezar a rodar, coge impulso dando vueltas a sí mismo en una posición estática. Sonic, si va muy rápido, puede correr sobre el agua, aunque esto sólo en los juegos de 2D, ya que desde que Sonic alcanzó la tercera dimensión, el agua profunda es sinónimo de muerte para él, a excepción de Sonic Unleashed, donde puede correr sobre el agua siempre que mantenga velocidades similares a la de su Sonic Boost, tenga este último activado o no. A continuación, se exponen las habilidades específicas que tuvo en cada videojuego: Sus habilidades * Jumpin Spin Attack: Al saltar, Sonic se enrolla en bola para acabar con los robots enemigos. * Spin Attack: Mientras Sonic corre, el jugador debe presionar el botón de dirección hacia abajo. Esto hará que Sonic se enrolle en bola, lo que le permitirá acabar con enemigos y destruir algunos muros. thumb|Spin Dash Attack * Spin Dash: sonic se enrolla en bola y va super rapido para embestir a su oponente y causarla gran daño. * Standard Flash Attack: Mientras Sonic está en el aire (cuando salta), el jugador debe presionar cualquiera de los botones A, B, o C. Al hacerlo, un destello rodeará a Sonic durante poco más de un segundo, durante el cual será inmune a los ataques de los badniks (los cuales se destruirán si están cerca del erizo). * Super Dash: Sonic debe mirar hacia arriba, y cuando el jugador presiona el botón A, sonic empezara a tomar impulso y velocidad para que, al soltar, sonic salga disparado alcanzando la máxima velocidad lo cual le facilitara viajar en el tiempo, característica fundamental de este juego. * Hyper Flash Attack: Sólo disponible si se es Hyper Sonic. Se ejecuta de igual manera que el clásico Flash Attack, solo que, ésta vez, se puede utilizar el botón direccional para dirigir a Sonic contra el enemigo. Además, ya no aparece un escudo momentáneo alrededor del erizo, sino que toda la pantalla resplandece durante un segundo, * haciendo que los badniks que se encuentran dentro del campo visual sean destruidos. * Blast Attack: Mientras Sonic tenga el Escudo Blast, el jugador debe presionar el botón B mientras salta para lanzarse a toda velocidad sobre el enemigo más próximo (como el Homing Attack que se ve más adelente desde Sonic Adventure). * Homing Attack: Mientras Sonic salta, es capaz de rodar en el aire, dirigiéndose al enemigo más cercano. * Light Speed Dash: Sonic puede correr por una fila de anillos, incluso estando éstos en el aire. * Light Speed Attack: Es el mismo movimiento del Light Speed dash, pero aplicado a los Badniks (robots enemigos). Sonic se enrolla sobre sí mismo y se dirige a través de una fila de Badniks, acabando con todos. * Bounce Attack: Si se tiene el Bounce Bracelet, Sonic es capaz de saltar en el aire, rodando, y caer rápidamente, para luego poder saltar más alto de lo normal. Algo parecido se puede hacer con un escudo de agua en Sonic 3. * Somersault: Permite a sonic rodar para destruir cajas y enemigos. * Fire Somersault: Versión reforzada del Somersault. Si se consigue el Flame Ring, Sonic rueda en una bola de fuego, permitiendo romper cajas metálicas. * Magic Hand: Coge a un enemigo cercano, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña bola explosiva que se puede lanzar como una granada. * Mystic Melody: Una vez obtenida esta habilidad, Sonic puede tocar una melodía en unos pequeños altares, abriendo un camino que, generalmente, lleva al chao perdido de cada misión 3. * Time Stop: En el modo "Versus", Sonic es capaz de congelar el tiempo a su alrededor utilizando una Esmeralda del Caos. * Chaos Control: En el modo "Versus", Sonic utiliza una Esmeralda del Caos para manipular el tiempo y el espacio (genera un efecto similar al Light Attack). * Sonic Wind: En el modo "Versus", Sonic utiliza una Esmeralda del Caos para crear un remolino azul. *''Rocket Accel:'' El jugador debe mantener pulsado el botón X, y soltarlo para que sus dos amigos, Tails y Knuckles le impulsen, pudiendo atacar a enemigos cercanos, aunque el objetivo de la habilidad suele ser subir cuestas muy empinadas. *''Homing Attack:'' El jugador debe saltar, y antes de caer, volver a pulsar A. Sonic irá rodando por el aire hacia el enemigo más cercano. Si a continuación hubiera más enemigos, este proceso puede volver a repetirse pulsando A de nuevo. *''Tornado Jump:'' El jugador debe saltar y a continuación pulsar el botón X en el aire. Sonic hará un tornado en el aire. Esta habilidad permite quitar escudos a los enemigos o agarrarse a barras verticales. *''Triangle Jump:'' En lugares suficientemente estrechos, Sonic puede realizar un Homing Attack dirigido a un muro. Cuando Sonic se agarre al muro, el jugador debe pulsar rápidamente el botón A para cambiar al otro muro. Con los botones de direccion o la palanca izquierda hacia arriba o abajo, Sonic avanza hacia adelante o atrás, respectivamente. *''Light Dash:'' Cuando Sonic se acerque a una fila de anillos, si se pulsa el botón X, Sonic seguirá el camino que éstos formen, aunque para ello tenga que flotar en el aire. *''Light Speed:'' Tras ejecutar un Team Blast, el indicador del Team Blast irá bajando. Si antes de que se agote, llevando a Sonic de líder, el jugador pulsa A y a continuación X, Sonic atacará a todos los enemigos cercanos. Si al pulsar A y X no se está suficientemente cerca de sus enemigos, simplemente ejecutará un Tornado Jump. * Hot Jump Trick Cuando está en el aire, justo en el cenit de su salto, es capaz de impulsarse para ir más alto. * Super Boost/Rush Sonic es capaz de acelerar instantáneamente y crearse un escudo de fuerza a su alrededor. Lo usa para destruir enemigos y obstáculos.thumb|276px|Sonic vs Shadow * Derrape: Si Sonic corre a velocidad máxima (Pero moderada) y presionas X estará avanzando sobre el suelo, lo que le permite derribar enemigos y pasar por áreas estrechas o bajas. * Impulso: Sonic salta y presiona X, entonces hara un Spin Dash y bajará saltando más alto. * Salto: Parecido al light dash. Permite a Sonic seguir una hilera de anillos si salta y, al hacer contacto con los primeros de la fila, presionar X. * Ataque teledirigido: Si Sonic, saltando, vuelve a presionar A, atacará al objetivo más cercano. En caso contrario solo avanzará y también obtendrá más velocidad que antes. * Escudo eléctrico: Se obtiene al comprar la gema amarilla, te proporciona un escudo eléctrico. * Cambio de tamaño: Se obtiene al comprar la gema morada sonic cambia al tamaño de una hormiga y se ace ma rapido * Super velocidad: Se obtiene al comprar la gema azul. Hace a sonic mas veloz * Alentar el tiempo: Se obtiene al comprar la gema roja. Hace que todo se aga mas lento * Tornado verde: Se obtiene al comprar la gema verde. Crea un tornado verde que acaba con muchos enemigos **''Pisotón'': Sonic puede pulsar interruptores o romper suelos resquebrajados para atraversarlos con esta habilidad. Se efectúa primero saltando y luego pulsando el botón correspondiente. **''Patada'': Se realiza con el mismo botón que en las habilidades "Pisotón" y "Derrape", pero mientras se está quieto y pulsando el botón dos veces rapidamente. Permite a Sonic efectuar un barrido con el pie a modo de patada. **''Gatear'': Se realiza con el mismo botón que en las habilidades "Pisotón", "Derrape" y "Patada", pero mientras Sonic se está quieto y pulsando el botón una vez y manteniéndolo pulsado. Con esta habilidad, Sonic puede colarse por pequeños huecos. Si lo hace mientras corre, se deslizará de forma rápida sin perder velocidad. **''Salto entre paredes'': Permite a Sonic llegar a lugares elevados saltando y rebotando entre paredes juntas y estrechas. **''Impulso aéreo'': Similar al impulso estándar, pero con la particularidad de avanzar por el aire recogiendo estelas de anillos que, de otro modo, no se podrían recoger. **''Doble salto'': Sonic puede saltar una vez y luego otra en el aire. Solo como Sonic The Werehog **''Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo'': Sonic puede golpear a sus enemigos con ataques en horizontal y en línea recta gracias a sus fuertes brazos, garras y patadas. También puede realizar llaves. Solo como Sonic The Werehog **''Unleashed'': Al derrotar enemigos, Sonic acumula energía Gaia. Al liberarla, Sonic entra en modo "Unleashed" y se vuelve momentaneamente invencible. Su fuerza y velocidad aumentan drástica''thumb|left|280px|Sonic usando Alma Salvaje en Sonic and the Black Knightmente. Solo como Sonic The Werehog **''Esprintar: Sonic puede correr de un modo parecido a como lo haría un animal cuadrúpedo, como un lobo. Solo como Sonic The Werehog **''Agarre'': **Sonic puede alargar sus brazos para agarrarse a postes, salientes o activar palancas o interruptores. Solo como Sonic The Werehog * Speed Break: Sonic va a una velocidad en la que casi ni se ve. * Time Break: Todo (incluido Sonic) va más lento, como un Chaos control. * Sonic puede usar su espada para cortar objetos y derrotar enemigos * Alma Salvaje: Poder donde Sonic ataca muchas veces a espedasos Juegos de la Saga / Universo Sonic En consolas de 8 Bits En Game Gear y Master System, encontramos a: * Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic tiene que liberar a los animales de su conversión a máquinas por parte del Doctor Robotnik, recorriendo de principio a fin la Isla "South Island", visitando cada una de sus exóticas y peligrosas áreas y Derrotando a cada Artilugio del Doctor. Se lanzó en ambas plataformas (Game Gear y Master System). * Sonic The Hegdehog 2 es diferente al de Megadrive prácticamente en todo. Sonic tiene que rescatar a Tails de las manos de su némesis: Robotnik. Para ello, tiene que recoger las 6 Esmeraldas del Caos que están en cada nivel, mientras derrota a cada uno de los Jefes Mecánicos que custodian cada área. Disponible para ambas plataformas. * Sonic Chaos también sigue la misma mecánica que Sonic The Hegdehog 2, y en este caso Robotnik ha robado las Esmeraldas del Caos, incluida la más poderosa de ellas, la Esmeralda Roja. Por primera vez la habilidad de volar de Tails puede ser controlado por el jugador. Sonic y Tails deben de nuevo a hacer frente a cada una de las Máquinas del Siniestro Doctor. Disponible para ambas plataformas. * Sonic Triple Trouble es otro videojuego protagonizado por Sonic y Tails, los cuales tienen que conseguir las Esmeraldas del Caos robadas y luchar contra nuevos y diversos enemigos, entre ellos, el misterioso Nack the Weasel (También conocido como Fang the Sniper), Knuckles The Echidna, que cree que nuestros protagonistas son enemigos y el Dr. Robotnik, que tiene a punto una de sus más diabólicas creaciones y que además se ha apoderado de la Esmeralda Dorada. Exclusivo de la portátil de SEGA (Game Gear) * Sonic Drift y Sonic Drift 2 para GameGear. Fue la primera inclusión de Sonic y sus compañeros en el género de las carreras. Él y más personajes de la saga Sonic se montaban en Karts para competir y ganar las Esmeraldas del Caos. 4 Personajes disponibles en la 1º entrega, mientras que 7 son los disponibles en Drift 2. * Sonic Spinball, versión del original de 16 bits sólo para Game Gear, pero en algunas partes de Europa y America también lo hizo en Master System. Es un juego en el que Sonic se convierte en bola de pinchos para adentrarse en una gran base de Robotnik con un planteamiento de juego de Pinball en el que Sonic es la bola de Juego. * Sonic Labyrinth fue un innovador juego de Game Gear que uso la perspectiva isométrica en pseudo-3D, en el cual Sonic tiene que recuperar sus zapatillas, robadas por el Doctor Eggman, las cuales son las que le otorgan una mayor velocidad. * Sonic Blast es el primer juego de la plataforma de 8 bits de SEGA (exclusivo para Game Gear), en el que hace aparición Knuckles el Equidna como jugador, junto con Sonic, en unos entornos en 2D, pero, sin embargo, por primera vez con gráficos casi por completo prerrenderizados, que le dan una apariencia pseudo-3D al título, en aquel entonces bastante novedosa, en una videoconsola de 8 bits. En consolas de 16 Bits * Sonic the Hedgehog, lanzado para la videoconsola Sega Mega Drive, es quizás el juego más recordado de Sonic (sobre todo su primera etapa, Zona de la Colina Verde ó "Green Hill Zone"). Aquí comienza la andadura del Erizo Azul en contra del Doctor Robotnik, que ha robotizado a todas las criaturas del Planeta Mobius. * Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sega Mega Drive. Secuela del anterior, aparece por primera vez el fiel (y mejor) amigo de Sonic, Tails el zorro, el cual corría detrás de él, siendo además el primer juego en el que el erizo se transformaba en Super Sonic, obteniendo nuevas habilidades y poderes. Es el juego que más fases distintas posee. * Sonic CD. Es un juego en el cual Sonic viajaba al pasado, presente y futuro para tratar de liberar un extraño planeta del Poder de Robotnik y salvar a Amy Rose, que aquí hace su primera aparición, al igual que Metal Sonic, que es el principal enemigo del juego y el más persistente hasta ahora. La historia se sitúa justo después de Sonic the Hedgehog original, a pesar de que salió después de Sonic 2. Es considerado por muchos Fanaticos y Expertos como el mejor Sonic Clásico de 2D editado hasta la fecha, precisamente por las dos grandes novedades que ofrece: Viajes en el Tiempo y Música en formato MP3 de alta calidad gracias al Mega CD. * Sonic Spinball. Es un juego en el que Sonic se convierte en bola de pinchos para adentrarse en una gran base de Robotnik con un planteamiento totalmente Pinball en la que Sonic es la bola de Juego. * Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic y Tails vuelven a combatir unidos contra el Dr. Robotnik, con un nuevo rival (hoy en día compañero), Knuckles the Echidna, al que el Doctor engaño, haciendo creer al equidna rojo que Sonic y Tails tenían la intención de robar la Esmeralda Maestra (Master Emerald) de la Isla Flotante. Robotnik, mientras, es quien realmente busca las Esmeraldas para poder reactivar la Death Egg de nuevo. * Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic y Knuckles deciden atacar al Doctor Robotnik... pero no lo hacen unidos, ya que siguen diferentes caminos en momentos distintos. La Historia de Sonic sigue la de Sonic 3, mientras que la de Knuckles comienza una nueva historia, tiempo después de que Sonic se fuera de la Isla flotante, siendo su principal enemigo un Egg-Robot que emplea antiguas máquinas de su creador Robotnik. Fue el único cartucho que utilizaba tecnología "Lock On". Esta consistía en la incorporación sobre el cartucho de una segunda ranura, que permitía la conexión de un segundo adicional, ante el cual la ROM del primero reaccionaba, saltando a una secuencia de código alternativa que tomaba, ante determinados casos específicos, partes del código de la ROM del que se había conectado, dando como resultado, por así decirlo, un juego "mixto", que incorporaba elementos de ambos. Esto, en el caso de Sonic & Knuckles, sólo se producía ante determinados títulos de la saga de Mega Drive, como es el caso de sonic the hedgehog, que daba como resultado un juego exclusivo de unas 100 fases aproximadamente de bonus del estilo de Sonic the Hedgehog 3, o el caso de Sonic the Hedgehog 2, que daba como resultado Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic 2, permitiendo al jugador controlar al equidna rojo por las fases (y con buena parte del motor) del Sonic 2 original, pudiendo hacer uso de sus novedosas habilidades (planear, trepar y romper muros sin esfuerzo, pero con una menor velocidad y capacidad de salto), llegando así a partes del mapeado a las que Sonic o Tails no hubieran podido. Pero era sin duda al fusionar el cartucho con Sonic the Hedgehog 3 cuando se producía el cambio más espectacular, con un nuevo título completamente híbrido: Sonic 3 & Knuckles, que permitía comenzar con cualquiera de los 3 personajes, Sonic (seguido o no de Tails), Tails o Knuckles, en las fases de Sonic the Hedgehog 3, abriéndose en el caso de Knuckles caminos completamente nuevos y alternativos. Al completarlas, cualquier personaje podía avanzar por las fases de Sonic & Knuckles, hasta el final, haciendo un juego el doble de largo y siendo posible además acceder a 7 nuevas Super Esmeraldas del Caos que permitirían, caso de ser recolectadas junto con las 7 originales, una nueva transformación del jugador, en Hyper Sonic, Hyper Knuckles o Super Tails, respectivamente, según el caso. Así mismo, es posible apreciar además ciertas diferencias en determinadas secuencias de historia y en otros detalles, que permiten poner en consonancia y dar continuidad a ambas tramas. * Sonic 3 & Knuckles hará su aparición posteriormente, como título unificado, en formato CD-ROM, para determinadas plataformas IBM PC compatibles. * Sonic 3D, con gráficos pseudo-3D en vista isométrica y pre-renderizados. El objetivo del erizo azul es rescatar a unos pájaros, denominados Flickies, habitantes de la isla del mismo nombre (Isla de los Flickies ó Flickies' Island), ya que Eggman los tiene prisioneros dentro de monstruosos robots. Lanzado en un principio para Sega Mega Drive, aunque posteriormente se haría también una reedición con una mejoría en las texturas, para la consola de 32 bits de SEGA, (Saturn). En consolas de 32 Bits * Sonic 3D. Versión mejorada del juego de Mega Drive para Saturn, con mayor calidad visual y sonora, además de tener nuevas etapas especiales tridimensionales. También para PC. * Sonic R para la Sega Saturn y PC. Sonic, Tails, Amy y Robotnik, junto a nuevos invitados y Personajes exclusivos, disputan carreras de Velocidad en una serie de vistosos Circuitos, con una música muy pegadiza. * Sonic Jam. Recopilatorio editado en 1997 * Sonic Xtreme. PROYECTO CANCELADO. Por lo que mostraban los videos de la versión en desarrollo, el juego partía de una base en cierta forma similar al videojuego de Nintendo de Mario Galaxy para Wii. En consolas de 128 Bits * Sonic Adventure, Sonic se dirige a la ciudad de Station Square para enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo, Chaos, que, como no, estaba bajo el control del Dr. Eggman. Este juego trajo como novedad primera para los juegos de Sonic, la capacidad de interactuar con personajes no jugables, dando aún más sensación de libertad al juego, que podía ser explorado libremente. Disponible para Dreamcast. También se relanzó en GameCube y en PC, llamándose Sonic Adventure DX (Director's Cut), que incluía numerosos extras. * Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic es acusado de un robo que nunca cometió, y es perseguido por las fuerzas militares. Sonic se enfrenta ante Shadow por primera vez (fue su primera aparición); aunque tuvieron que olvidar sus diferencias para librar al mundo de su destrucción por enésima vez. Aún teniendo una sola historia, se puede disfrutar el juego bajo dos puntos de vista, el de los Héroes (Sonic, Tails y Knuckles) y el de los "Dark" (Shadow, Eggman y Rouge). Salió originalmente para Dreamcast en el 2001 y en el 2002 se relanzó en la Nintendo GameCube para conmemorar los 10 años de Sonic bajo el nombre de Sonic Adventure 2: Battle con nuevos añadidos y extras. * Sonic Heroes, el tercer juego en 3D de la saga. En él se hace más hincapié en el trabajo en equipo. Cada equipo consta de 3 personajes, habiendo cuatro equipos. Sonic comparte filas con Tails y Knuckles. Sonic es retado por Eggman a que le impida realizar sus planes, pero todo resulta ser una trampa de Metal Sonic. Su extremadamente alta calidad gráfica producía problemas en la versión para PS2. * Sonic Riders, es la última incursión de Sonic en la velocidad arcade usando unas tablas voladoras (Extreme Gear). Este juego mezcla velocidad, rol y trucos de skate en sus endiabladas carreras. En consolas de nueva generación * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), el primer juego de Sonic para Xbox 360 y PS3, donde tres erizos: Sonic, Shadow, y Silver (nuevo personaje), con la ayuda de sus amigos, tratarán de salvar la ciudad de Soleanna y el planeta Mobius de Eggman, y de un erizo demoniaco, Mephiles. * Sonic and the Secret Rings (Sonic y Los Anillos Secretos), para la consola Wii de Nintendo donde Sonic tiene que completar más de 500 misiones. Lo revolucionario de esta entrega es el innovador control, alabado por unos y criticado por otros, que se trata de realizar ciertos movimientos con el Wiimote para girar, saltar, atacar, etc. mientras Sonic corre solo por el recorrido. * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Secuela del Sonic Riders de las consolas de 128 bits, la mecánica del juego destaca por el uso de la gravedad para realizar nuevas habilidaddes como el Salto gravitatorio y el control gravitatorio. Además se incluyeron 2 nuevos personajes secretos, Nights y Amigo que pertenecen a otras franquicias de SEGA * Sonic: Free Riders, Tercera parte de Sonic Riders De la consola de juegos XBOX 360 Kinect para el primer uso de control de movimiento completo del cuerpo para girar y dar vuelta a su camino a través de una serie de cursos visual impresionante. pilotos divertido Hi-octano para "de todas las edades, Sonic Free Riders lleva la acción extrema de embarque por tercera vez rápido en un evento de la ciudad! * Sonic Unleashed, fue lanzado en noviembre del 2008 para las tres plataformas de la nueva generación y para PlayStation 2. Este juego alternará el control bidimensional y tridimensional. Sonic deberá salvar el planeta Tierra de la catástrofe creada por Eggman. * Sonic and The Black Knight (Sonic y El Caballero Negro) Nintendo Wii, remontado a la edad Arturiana, en este juego aparte de sus habilidades ya mencionadas, usa una espada. atacando simplemente con ella o combinaciones como hacerse bola con la espada. y cabe mencionar la aparición de Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Tails y Amy, como Sir. Lancelot, Sir. Gawain, Sir. Perceval, Smith (un herrero) y la Dama del lago.Su nueva forma sera Excalibur- Sonic que posee una armadura dorada y una espada grande(Excalibur) y poderosa, también hay personajes extras como:Silver(Sir Galahad) y Jet(Sir Lamorak)que se pueden usar en el modo batalla. * Sonic Colors (Este juego se usara para Nintendo Wii y DS) El diabólico Dr. Eggman ha nacido otro plan para dominar el mundo! Él ha construido un parque de atracciones sorprendentes interestelar, flotando en el espacio alrededor de planeta de Sonic, lleno de increíbles paseos y atracciones. Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece como el Dr. Eggman ha secuestrado a una raza alienígena llamada Centellas y es el aprovechamiento de su energía de combustible de colores para un siniestro complot. Sin embargo, antes de que el Dr. Eggman completa sus malvados planes, Sonic descubre su parque temático misterioso en el espacio. Cuando llega, descubre que Sonic es capaz de utilizar estos poderes extranjeros y esté dispuesto a ayudar! Sonic necesitará toda su velocidad y habilidad como los que se enfrenta este examen, pero, facultada por la energía ajena, es una prueba que va a pasar con colores de vuelo! * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, fue lanzado a principios de 2010 para todas las consolas de nueva generación y PC. Se trata de un juego arcade de conducción al estilo Mario Kart con personajes tanto de la franquicia de Sonic como de otros juegos pertenecientes a Sega. Carece de un argumento propio. * Sonic the Hedgehog 4, después de años de nuevos titulos y lanzamientos bajo el nombre del erizo azul, SEGA anunció oficialmente la continuación de la saga original, la cual habían dejado hasta Sonic & Knuckles. Será descargable para iPhone / iPod Touch, PS3, Xbox360 y Wii. * Sonic Generations: Este juego fue creado especialmente para el 20 aniversario de Sonic. Comienza cuando estan celebrando el cumpleaños de Sonic pero Time Eater interrumpe llevandose a todos en el tiempo Sonic se encuentra con Classic Sonic y los salva a todos. Para PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS y PC. En portátiles Nintendo (Nokia y NeoGeo Pocket) * Sonic Pocket Adventure fue el único juego de Sonic producido para NeoGeo Pocket. Este juego usa los escenarios de sonic 2 de sega genesis aunque los mapas no son los mismos, ni tampoco los jefes, llegando hasta a pelear contra knuckles en una de las etapas. * Sonic Advance Fue el primer juego típico de Sonic para la Game Boy Advance. En él Sonic vuelve a los entornos 2D. Su estilo en gráficos era distinto, ya que Sonic y sus compañeros tienen un aspecto más "Anime", de sus diseños realizados desde Sonic Adventure. * Sonic Advance 2 como principal novedad sobre el título anterior en que es un juego mucho más rápido donde los enemigos son más escasos, donde el personaje correrá prácticamente sin parar y donde los obstáculos tienen un papel poco más que testimonial, siendo las caídas sin fondo el principal peligro. Aparece por primera vez Cream the Rabbit. * Sonic Advance 3 Ahora para entrar en las etapas de cada zona tiene que recorrer un mapa principal, pero en éste incluso encontrará zonas extra. Sonic puede formar equipo con Tails, Knuckles, Amy o Cream. Pero entre sí los personajes también pueden realizar parejas, dando lugar a 20 combinaciones distintas. * Sonic Battle Es un juego de lucha en 3D para Game Boy Advance. Aquí se puede elegir a muchos personajes de la saga entre los que destacan Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles entre otros. * Sonic N, Es la conversión de Sonic Advance para la N-Gage de Nokia. El juego no se alteró en absoluto en ningún término, pero se adaptó la pantalla para la consola. * Sonic Rush fue el primer juego de Sonic para la plataforma Nintendo DS, y consistió en un juego de plataformas 2D que aprovechaba la doble pantalla para visionar las partes superior e inferior de los escenarios, moviéndose el erizo por ambas. En este juego aparece un nuevo personaje jugable: Blaze the Cat. * Sonic Rush Adventure La continuación de Sonic Rush para Nintendo DS, el juego era en 2D y su desarrollo recordaba mucho al primer Sonic Rush. * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood fue el primer juego del genero RPG de la saga Sonic The Hedgehog desarrollado por el Sonic Team conjuntamente con BioWare, disponible para Nintendo DS. La trama presentaba nuevos indicios acerca del pasado de la civilizacion de Knuckles y tambien a un nuevo equidna como personaje jugable: Shade The Echidna. En Dibujos Animados La primera aparición de una serie de Sonic en la televisión fue la de '''''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Las Aventuras de Sonic El Erizo) (conocida por sus siglas, AoStH). Esta serie era más bien para preescolares e infantes. Fue una serie Cómica y divertida y sus personajes fueron la inspiración para el juego Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. La siguiente fue Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic, El Erizo), que era mucho más oscura. Se la conoce también con la sigla de SatAM, una referencia clara al horario en que se transmitía (Sábados por la mañana). Esta serie está basada en los comics americanos de Archie, y presenta un argumento mucho más serio y profundo que la primera serie, apareciendo numerosos nuevos personajes y enriqueciendo considerablemente a la misma. Sonic Underground, que fue la que posteriormente se realizó, se alejaba de las series anteriores. Sonic formaba parte de un grupo musical, junto a sus dos hermanos, Manic y Sonia (quienes sólo aparecieron en esta serie y en un show basado en la misma). Sonic X, la última serie es un anime en la que Sonic es transportado al mundo de los humanos, junto con Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, y los demás. Actualmente puede verse en España y algunos países latinoamericanos, aunque ya no a través de Jetix porque este canal no existe y lo reemplazó Disney XD y actuamente lo estan dando en este canal en Francia y Serbia. Esta serie animé es muy buena y fue creada por la sede centras y la mas IMPORTANTE de SEGA: SEGA OF AMERICAN. En esta serie está basada en muchos videojuegos de Sonic y ha obtenido mucha popularidad y muchos premios. Siendo LA MEJOR SERIE ANIMADA (ANIMÉ) DE SONIC EN LOS ULTIMOS AÑOS. Apariciones especiales * En la serie animada chilena Diego y Glot del Episodio Game Over, con la venta de Supermercado Avasallador salió la caja de Segastation Wii 364 (parodia de PlayStation,Sega,Wii, Xbox 360 y Nintendo64) con el personaje con su gorro de Mario. * En la serie Los Simpsons del Episodio El bebe de mamá, Bart Simpson quiere robar un videojuego y en sus pensamientos aparecen personajes que parodian a Sonic, Mario, Luigi y Donkey Kong. * En la serie HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, En el episodio "Sonido fuera", cuando Ami y Yumi llegan al departamento de coloreado, los sonidos que se escuchan cuando cambian los colores fueron tomados, por ejemplo el primer sonido de cambio de color es del juego Sonic the Hedgehog (Mega Drive). * En el juego Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic y Solid Snake son personajes desbloqueables secretos, y además, en el escenario de sonic, se pueden ver a él y a sus amigos en el fondo, corriendo. * En la serie de Disney Phineas, Ferb, Perry el Ornitorrinco y el Dr. Doofenshmirtz son como parodias Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog y Dr. Eggman. * En el juego pirata Sonic 6 Jam de Sega Genesis, aparece en un mundo donde todos los niveles y el estilo de juego son similares a los de Super Mario Bros. * En el juego pirata Sonic Adventure 7 de Game Boy Color, aparecen en la presentación del juego Sonic y Knuckles graficando en colores verde y azul. * En el juego Knuckles Chaotix, que es un videojuego protagonizado por Knuckles para el periférico de MegaDrive llamado SEGA 32X en el cual no está el erizo azul. Aquí, el Guardián forma equipo junto a Espio, Charmy, Vector y Mighty, luchando contra los malvados planes del Dr. Robotnik, tratando una vez más de detener a su robot más poderoso: Metal Sonic. * En la serie Los Simpsons en el episodio El Show de los Noventa, cuando Homer invita a Marge a unirse a su cama para tener relaciones y Marge se lo niega, se presenta un anuncio donde aparece Sonic the Hedgehog dandole un anillo a Amy Rose representando el matrimonio. * En la popular serie de TV "Megas XLR" existe un episodio donde aparece un erizo gigante que corre velozmente y se convierte en bola: Esta es una referencia mas que clara a Sonic el erizo. * En el juego Crusader of Centy (también conocido como Soleil en Europa y Ragnacënty en Japón) aparece en la Playa Anémona tomando el sol en una hamaca. * En The Simpson game, en el Motor del videojuego se puede ver a Sonic en el fondo golpeando un muelle con un martillo. Casualmente, el muelle es similar al de sus juegos y a veces habla con la voz de Las Aventuras de Sonic El Erizo. Galeria Sonic en Sonic 1.png|Sonic 1 Sonic en Sonic CD.png|Sonic CD Sonic en Sonic 2.png|Sonic 2 Sonic en Sonic 3.png|Sonic 3 Sonic en Sonic & Knuckles.PNG|Sonic & Knuckles Sonic en Sonic Chaos.jpg|Sonic Chaos Sonic en Sonic Triple Trouble.png|Sonic Triple Trouble Sonic en Sonic Drift 1.jpg|Sonic Drift 1 Sonic en Sonic Drift 2.jpg|Sonic Drift 2 Sonic en Sonic R.png|Sonic R Sonic en Sonic Adventure 1.png|Sonic Adventure 1 Sonic en Sonic Adventure 2.png|Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic en Sonic Advance 1.png|Sonic Advance 1 Sonic en Sonic Advance 2.png|Sonic Advance 2 Sonic en Sonic Advance 3.png|Sonic Advance 3 Sonic en Sonic Battle.png|Sonic Battle Sonic en Sonic Heroes.png|Sonic Heroes Sonic en Shadow the Hedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic en Sonic Rush.png|Sonic Rush Sonic en Sonic Rush Adventure.png|Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic en Sonic Rivals 1.png|Sonic Rivals 1 Sonic en Sonic Rivals 2.png|Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic en Sonic Chronickles The Dark Brotherhood.png|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Sonic en Sonic Riders.png|Sonic Riders Sonic en Sonic Riders Zero Gravity.png|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Sonic en Sonic Unleashed.png|Sonic Unleashed Sonic en Sonic and the Black Knight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic en Sonic Free Riders.png|Sonic Free Riders Sonic en Sonic Colours.png|Sonic Colours Sonic en Sonic Generations .png|Sonic Generations Sonic en Sonic 4 Episodio 1.png|Sonic 4 Episodio 1 Sonic en Sonic 4 Episodio 2.png|Sonic 4 Episodio 2 Sonic en Sonic the Hedgehog 2006.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Sonic en mbrlemgo3megr2f wlfemol23m4m2p.png|Sonic Channel (2D) Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic Channel (3D) Enlaces externos * Wiki de Sonic * Página web oficial del personaje (En japonés) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Enemigos de Shadow Categoría:Machos Categoría:Mobius Categoría:Personajes de Sonic X Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personaje de Sonic Rivals Categoría:Personaje de Sonic Rush Series Categoría:Jefe final Categoría:Lider Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Otra Dimension Categoría:SEGA Categoría:Caballeros